Episode 2492
Mikey Episode Number: 2492 Date: Wednesday, May 4, 1994 Sponsors: S, W, 6, and the word "SALIDA" Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Sara Compton 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: W - Wall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The National Association of W Lovers" with Bert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: SCHOOL After a bunch of kids come running by, a girl goes before the man and says it's Saturday. That leaves him to say: "No school." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|SALIDA (train) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: George the Janitor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Wanda the Witch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Carol Burnett comments "Wow, Wanda the Witch is weird." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Cow Dog Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit shows what's inside of Herry Monster using the X-ray machine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Jesse to define marriage. They conclude that married people kiss, hug, live together, and help each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie uses his imagination to figure out what would happen if he put Bert's favorite vase on the little shelf or the big shelf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and the word "wand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "I'm Pretty" over a film of fish and other sea creatures. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Itzhak Perlman and a little girl observe their strengths and weaknesses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The 39 Stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|One cube plus two equals three. Three cubes plus two equals five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar hears a strange noise from inside his trash can. Maria and Mr. Hooper help him out by going inside the can to find the source of the noise. They stumble around in the can, crashing into everything. They come out unsuccessful, but tattered and soiled. As it turns out, the noise is coming from Oscar's creaky bed, which his pet hippo Seymour is on top of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Six Soccer Socks" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|SALIDA (word spins around) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|A little girl sings “Forgiven” with Alexander Beetle. The song tells the story of a beetle who lives in a matchbox and goes missing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"They Can't Take That Away from Me": Cookie Monster's six cookies are subtracted down to zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide